


The Pizza Date

by elliemoran



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Date Night, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Living Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3120542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliemoran/pseuds/elliemoran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long, frustrating day, and Korra is ready to go home and do absolutely nothing at all, except maybe cuddle with her girlfriend. </p><p>There's just one thing in the way. </p><p>It's date night.</p><p>And Korra's completely forgotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pizza Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lokis-booty](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lokis-booty).



> This is my gift for lokis-booty, for the Avatar secret santa exchange.
> 
> I really wanted to go for massive amounts of fluff in this one, I hope you enjoy it!

Korra stepped in from the drafty hallway, slamming the apartment door shut behind her. She already had one boot off before she noticed the lamp, casting a warm pool of light over the pretty, dark haired girl curled up at one end of the overstuffed couch, smiling at Korra from behind the newspaper she’d been reading.

With a happy, wordless groan, Korra made her way across the room, shucking off her gloves, scarf, hat, coat, and finally the second boot, leaving a trail of slightly damp clothing on the floor behind her.

Dropping down to the couch, she slid sideways, sighing happily as she let her head relax into Asami’s lap.

Cool fingers brushed back the hair that had fallen across her face. 

“Hi.” Asami smiled down at her. “Rough day?”

“Yeah.” As the hand continued stroking through her hair, Korra felt herself start to relax, muscle by muscle. “Boss was insane.”

“As she usually is.”

“I think she’s getting worse.” Korra folded her legs up so she could yank off her thick socks, throwing them in the general direction of the clothes she’d already dropped on the floor. “Threw a fit when some dude brought in his Chihuahua. ‘ _I will not have filthy animals in my gym!_ ’” She tried to emulate the woman’s irritating voice, but mainly succeeded in reminding herself of how annoyed she’d been. “Wanted us to call in animal control. And then the pervert was the manager on duty today.”

“He’s still chasing after Opal?”

“Yup. Plus I caught him ‘accidentally’ going into the women’s shower room.”

Asami’s hand paused. “And he’s still walking straight?”

“It was hard, but yeah.” Korra rubbed her cheek against the soft knit of Asami’s skirt. “We locked him in with the cleaning supplies until the boss wasn’t looking, took him out back so a couple of the guests could tell him what they thought of him. Made him cry a little. And then Opal told him if he came within ten feet of her again she’d send those pics he texted her to his mom.” Wiggling onto her back, Korra beamed up at Asami. “It was all very non-violent. Mostly.”

Asami was grinning. “So proud of you.”

“Thanks.” The tension in her shoulders was finally starting to ease. Korra closed her eyes, focusing on Asami’s fingertips as they combed through her hair. Slowly, she forgot about her aching calves, her stinging feet, and jerk bosses.

Muffled traffic sounds from the city street outside, and the soft murmur of nearby TVs and radios bled in through the thinly insulated walls of the apartment. Korra heard the slight rustle as Asami used her free hand to prop up the newspaper she’d set aside, and opened her eyes. The only light in the room came from the single lamp perched on a side table, and the streetlights shining in through their second floor window, but it was enough to fill the small space that served as the living room, kitchen, and dining room for their one-bedroom apartment.

Stretching out, Korra propped her legs up on the opposite arm of the sofa, pointing her toes as she flexed her aching feet. The couch wasn’t the prettiest, with faded brown covers peeking out from beneath the patterned blankets Asami had laid over the top. It also wasn’t quite long enough, but it took up enough of the room that they’d have had a hard time fitting anything larger in.

From the beginning, Korra had insisted on evenly splitting any bills with Asami, including the rent, which very much limited their choice of apartments. This neighborhood wasn’t in the best part of the city, but it wasn’t terrible. The ceiling in the bathroom had a permanent leak, the neighbors on the left always complained they were too noisy – the ones on the right were friends, and just as bad. The place was cold in the winter, too hot in the summer.

But it was theirs, and Korra loved everything about it.

Nuzzling her face into the softness of Asami’s stomach, Korra breathed in deeply as she caught a trace of some warm, flowery scent. “You smell nice.”

She glanced up, noticing Asami’s outfit for the first time. “You look nice, too. All dressed up. Were you going somewhere?”

Asami hesitated, and then smiled as she shook her head. “No.”

Something niggled at Korra’s memory. She frowned, studying Asami’s face. And then her eyes went wide. “Wait. Your promotion.” She bolted upright. “I was gonna take you out.”

“No, it’s fine-”

“No way, you’ve been hoping for this for so long. You worked so hard for it.” Korra set her bare feet on the cold, laminate floor, trying to think of what halfway decent clothes she had. Maybe they’d go to that fancy Fire Kingdom place Asami loved, in the center of the city.

A quick evaluation of her finances for the week had her changing her mind. It was going to have to be the not so fancy place a few blocks over.

Arms wrapped around her waist, holding her in place when she would have stood. “Korra. Really, it’s fine.”

“But I promised.”

Asami tightened her arms, gently tugging Korra backwards. “I know. But it’s been a long week, for both of us. Why don’t we save it for another night?”

Pouting a little, Korra slumped back against Asami. “But I told you I’d take you out to celebrate, on the day you officially started. We can’t just stay home for something like this. This is a big deal.”

Asami paused, considering. “Actually, that sounds pretty perfect.”

“What does?”

“Let’s just stay home and celebrate. We can get take-out.”

Korra twisted around until she could study Asami’s face. “Are you sure?”

Asami nodded. “Maybe Bolin would lend us his laptop. We can rent a DVD.” Her lips curved. “But I get to choose which one.”

Grinning, Korra shifted up and around, until her knees were on either side of Asami’s hips. “Okay. And I promise not to complain, no matter what you pick.”

Asami tilted her head, sliding a hand behind Korra’s neck. “Are you sure you can promise something like that?”

“Hmm. Maybe not. How about, I promise I’ll try to complain as little as possible?” Korra was close enough to feel the soft brush of air as Asami laughed.

And then Korra had an idea. A brilliant idea. Her eyes went wide, and she jerked upright.

“Korra? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, nothing. Just…” Pulling away, Korra jumped to her feet. She glanced around the room, trying to figure out the best way to get Asami away from the apartment for as long as possible. “Alright.” She nearly tripped over her scarf as she darted across to grab Asami’s jacket and boots, dumping them in the girl’s lap. “You go get the DVD, I’ll handle the food.”

“What are you up to, Korra?”

“Just dividing up the work.” Korra bounced on her toes, doing her best to keep a straight face at the suspicion on her girlfriend’s. “It’ll be fun. Don’t worry.”

Asami studied Korra for a long second, before evidently giving in. With a sigh, she slid her arms into her sleeves.

“Don’t go to the one on our street. They’re all out.”

Hands going still on the buttons of her coat, Asami frowned up at Korra. “Of what?”

“Everything.”

“The video store is out of videos?”

Korra nodded enthusiastically. “Yup. So tragic. They have nothing.” She glanced at the clock on the microwave, calculating. “Not the one on the next block either.”

“They’re all out too?”

“Uh huh. Try the one by the train station.” Korra had to bite her lip at the exasperation on Asami’s face. “They’ve got plenty.”

“Korra…” Asami stood, sliding her arm beneath her hair in a graceful move, freeing it from the collar of her coat. “What exactly are you doing?”

“Don’t know what you’re talking about.” Korra dashed across the room, yanking the apartment door open. She waited until Asami reluctantly stepped outside before she finally let the grin spread across her face. “Now go.”

Asami sighed. “Fine.” She shook her head. “I’ll be right back.”

“Take your time.” Korra called after her.

Slamming the door shut, for the second time that evening, Korra darted across the room, snatching her phone from her coat pocket as she went. Leaning against the window, she watched the building’s exit as she dialed a familiar number.

Nobody answered, and she’d just tried a second time when she saw Asami stepping out onto the sidewalk at street level.

Asami’s face started to tilt up towards the apartment window. Korra ducked down. She heard a loud whisper in her ear as someone finally answered the phone. “Hello?”

“Bolin?” Slowly, Korra eased back up. This time, she saw Asami’s back as she made her way through the slushy snow towards the video store – the inconvenient one several blocks away.

“Korra? What’s up?” He was still whispering.

“Are you or Mako running deliveries for the Green Lotus tonight?”

“Nope. Tonight’s pizza. Green Lotus was yesterday.” Korra heard a voice shouting for Bolin in the background. “I’ll be right out.” He called loudly. From the echo, Korra guessed he was hiding in the bathroom.

“Oh.” She hadn’t planned for pizza. She glanced back at the living room, eyes narrowed as she considered. She could make it work. “Ok, I’m gonna call in an order, can you definitely be the one to deliver it?”

“Sure.” And then Bolin hesitated, before carrying on, a little more caution in his whisper. “Why?”

Korra watched Asami’s retreating back as she turned the corner, finally out of view of the apartment. “I need a favor.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
  
Asami was a little worried.

She hesitated just outside the apartment, and then slowly, carefully, twisted the handle. As the door swung open, the first thing she noticed was Korra standing just inside, hands clasped in front of her.

The second was the strong smell of food.

“Pizza?” She didn’t mind pizza, of course, but that didn’t tell her anything about what Korra had been up to.

“You’ll see. Close your eyes.”

“Why?” Asami leaned forward, trying to see into the apartment. The lights were off, and the curtains must have been drawn. She couldn’t make out anything in the shadows.

“Just… close your eyes, please?”

Asami eyed Korra’s eagerly expectant face. With one last sigh, she closed her eyes.

“Don’t peek, okay?”

“I won’t.” Fingers laced through hers, pulling her into the apartment. She heard the door close behind her, and then rustling sounds as Korra moved around the room. The light behind her eyelids changed slightly.

She felt hands moving down the front of her coat, undoing the buttons, and then stripping it away. She winced a little as she heard it drop to the floor, but said nothing.

“Okay, you can look now.”

Asami opened her eyes. Her breath caught in her throat.

“Oh, Korra.” Moving forward, she turned on her heel, staring up at the forest of lights strung up all through the room. “It’s so beautiful.” Strings of tiny, brightly colored lights alternated with pale white. Korra had draped them across the ceiling, letting them trail down to the floor around the edges of the room.

In the center of it all she’d made a tent of white sheets, held up to the ceiling with-

Blinking, Asami took a step closer. “Are those my clamps?”

“Sorry, I raided your toolkit, but I’ll put it all back.” Korra spoke quickly. “And those aren’t the new sheets you just bought– they’re Opal and Bolin’s.”

Asami turned to stare at Korra.

“I asked her first, promise.” She stood, arms behind her back, nervously chewing her lip as she watched for Asami’s reaction.

“It’s lovely, Korra.”

Korra let out the breath she’d been holding. “Congratulations on your promotion.”

“Thank you.” Asami shook her head. “How did you get this all done in time?”

“Well, Bolin helped. A little. C’mon.” Grabbing Asami’s hand, Korra led her towards the makeshift tent. Beneath the hanging sheets she’d made a huge pile of what looked every blanket and pillow in the entire apartment, and possibly Opal and Bolin’s next door. Maybe even Mako’s, across the hall. “Try it.”

Toeing off her boots, Asami crawled in, laughing as she sank into the deep pile. “Are you coming too?”

“Definitely.” With a grin, Korra dived in after her. For a minute, the room filled with giggles as they both tried to make sense of the tangle of blankets and pillows.

Eventually they managed to settle the pile into something workable. As Asami propped one last pillow behind her back, she noticed the pizza box on the floor, next to a bottle and two mismatched wine glasses.

“Wait. Korra, is that-”

“Yup.” Scrambling up, Korra crawled forward until she could pick up the deep red bottle. “Sparkling cherry-peach juice. I asked Bolin to pick it up on his way.”

“But it’s so expensive.”

Korra made a dismissive sound, waving her hand through the air. “This is a special occasion. It’s not every day you get to move so much closer to your dream job.” She picked up something that looked like rolled up paper towel, wrapped in burgundy elastic, holding it out to Asami. “Here.”

Asami took it. It was exactly what it had looked like. Also- “Is that my bra strap?”

“Oh, yeah. Sorry. I couldn’t find any string. I’ll put it back. But open it, open it.”

Hiding her amusement, Asami untied her bra strap, setting it aside and carefully spreading open the stack of paper towels. Korra had written on each sheet in her slashing, precise handwriting. Asami read the words out loud. “Good for one free foot rub.”

“I figured you’d be wearing your heels a lot more now. And there’s seven of them. A whole weeks’ worth. But read the bit underneath.” Korra was kneeling on the pillows, watching Asami eagerly.

Glancing back down, Asami saw the slightly smaller writing underneath. “I promise to behave myself.” And then, in even smaller writing across the bottom of the napkin. “Unless you don’t want me to.”

When she looked back up, she found Korra watching her, eyes wide and expectant. She leaned forward to bop a quick kiss to the tip of Korra’s nose. “Thank you. I’ll use them wisely.”

Korra grinned back at her. “I’m ready, whenever.”

“I’ll remember that.”

As Korra turned to pour the juice, Asami noticed the large, oversized laptop on the floor next to the pizza.

“Isn’t that Mako’s new laptop?”

“Hmm? Yeah.”

“How in the world did you talk him into letting us use it?”

Korra kept her eyes on her hands as she made a show of putting the cork back into the bottle. “He owed me a favour.”

“What could you possibly have done for Mako that would convince him to lend us that thing? He barely even lets anyone come within ten feet of it.”

“I’ll think of something before he finds out. Okay, here.” Korra handed Asami a slice of pizza on a paper plate decorated with balloons that spelled out the words ‘happy birthday'. So did you get a DVD?”

“I did.” Asami studied Korra’s face as she bit into the pizza. “It’s a really good one too.”

“Yeah?” Grabbing another slice, Korra settled into the pillows beside her.

“It’s called _Interviewing History_.”

“Oh, that sounds…interesting.”

“It’s actually a TV series. Twelve two hour episodes. All about the history of modern science. I’m really excited to marathon the _whole_ thing.”

“Right. Yeah.” Korra attempted to smile.

Asami laughed. “Which I will do when you aren’t here. I got the new Thor movie for us to watch tonight.”

Korra’s eyes went wide. “Really? Oh wow, I wanted to see that.” And then she bit her lip as she remembered. “But we should totally watch the other one, if you’d prefer.”

“Nope.” Asami grinned at Korra. “I just wanted to see that look on your face. Payback for making me walk extra blocks in the snow.”

A dull flush spread through Korra’s cheeks. “Sorry. Maybe I got a little carried away.” She stuffed the slice of pizza into her mouth.

“It’s fine.” Leaning over, Asami licked away the trail of sauce that had dribbled out the side of Korra’s mouth. At the startled look on her girlfriend's face, she planted a quick kiss on Korra's mouth, and then stole the pizza from her hand before settling back against the pillows.

“I want this one.”

Rolling her eyes, Korra grabbed another slice. 

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, the whole Thor movie thing was actually a coincidence 'cuz my dad was watching The Dark World in the other room and I just needed a placeholder movie title while I was writing. And then I remembered your blog name and I had to keep it in. 
> 
> Plus I figure Korra and Asami both would totally adore awesome superhero movies.


End file.
